


Finding Out from Someone Else

by newnole



Series: Loving Yourself and Finding Love, Buddie Style [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnole/pseuds/newnole
Summary: Eddie wakes up and can't wait to talk to the one person he wants to be with. Sometimes, things just don't go your way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Loving Yourself and Finding Love, Buddie Style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Finding Out from Someone Else

Eddie woke up from a horrible dream. A nightmare really. He can't remember what the dream was about, but it left a uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something bad is going to happen, and soon.

He glanced at the time on his phone and noticed he woke up just in time to get the day started. He had to get Christopher up and get them out the door. It was his last shift before he had three days off, which was rare, and he couldn't wait to finally talk to Buck. Hopefully, he will make plans with him on one of his days off. 

There was a lot he had to say. A lot he had to get off his chest. Eddie could not wait another moment to tell Buck how he feels and what he truly wants. Eddie wants to be more than friends with Buck. He wants it all. 

Eddie knows he has messed up, heck everyone at the 118 has to make amends with Buck, but Eddie can't wait to see him and just talk. After all, it has been four days since they have been on the same shift and Eddie has not felt right since they last talked, which did turn into another argument. 

Eddie goes and gets Christopher up and they both rush to get out the door, just like any other day. Eddie waves goodbye to Christopher as he goes into his school. Eddie drives off with determination coursing through his body. He will talk to Buck and they will get back on track with their friendship, and hopefully take steps to become something more and soon. 

Eddie arrives at the station just in time to start his shift. He goes to his locker and puts away his stuff. He heads up to the loft to look for Buck but he is not there. In fact, when he was in the locker room, he doesn't recall seeing Buck's last name on the locker that is next to his. Once he gets to the loft, Eddie can sense that almost everyone is miserable by the look on their faces.

"Hello everyone" Eddie proclaims as he turns to talk to Bobby. "Captain, is Buck around? I was hoping to get a moment to talk wi-" But before Eddie can finish his statement, Bobby cuts him off. "Eddie, I am sorry to have to tell you this but Firefighter Buckley is no longer part of our crew or working at this station" he calmly states. 

"What?! What do you mean?" Eddie shouts loudly. "He has transferred to another station as of yesterday" Bobby proclaims. "Why would he do that? I don't understand!" Eddie is thoroughly confused. "Buckley had gone over my head to get a transfer to another station based on the way we have been treating him lately. The Chief all but agreed once he was provided sufficient evidence to substantiate the need to be transferred effective immediately. Apparently, Buckley had been recording conversations between other crew members when they would talk about him or what was being said out loud directly at him in the last few weeks. He sent this to the Chief and HR to review, they agreed quickly to resolve the issue before it escalated even further." Bobby finishes explaining just in time for one other person to over hear what he had to say to Eddie. 

"What in the hell has been going on here?!" Athena shouts as she comes up the steps. "What have you all been doing to push Buck out of this station and our lives?" Athena has an expression that many have not seen before. She is furious to say the least. "Athena, we can explain-" Bobby starts to say but before he can get in another word, Maddie walks up right behind Athena. She is pissed and feeling very happy that someone is between her and these people. She can't believe what she learned from Buck only a few hours ago. 

"Apparently, you ALL have been bullying my brother. You all have been harsh and treating him like trash. I spoke with him a few hours ago and had to pry the details out of him. I can't BELIEVE you all had the nerve to treat someone like him so horribly." Maddie states with fury in her eyes. She has every right to feel this way. "Buck asked me to come get his personal effects. He does not want to have contact with anyone at this station ever again. And if I hear that one of you try to get in contact with him, I have his permission to contact the Chief and have a formal complaint filed against anyone who reaches out to my brother." Maddie finishes stating, out of breath and feeling a small amount better. 

"Same goes for me. I am astounded that you would have treated someone who is family in such a mannner" Athena adds once she see Maddie has stated her peace. "I was also asked to come help Maddie. And you don't want to try my patience any further. Now Bobby, please go and get what we came for." 

"Maddie, please, I just want one chance to talk to him. There are things I have to tell him and I can't wait ano-" Eddie states but is cut off. "No! " Maddie states and is followed by Athena stating "Not going to happen Eddie." " Maddie, please!" " You don't get it Eddie, you broke his heart more than anyone else here. He wants nothing to do with you or anyone else at this station" Maddie's replies angrily. Eddie's heart breaks. He really messed up. He lost his chance at happiness. He does not know where to go from here. 

"Now, where are my brother's personal items for me to take and return to him?" Maddie asks in a way that shows she has very little patience. "I will go get them and bring them to you" Bobby states as he walks away to his office. 

Eddie stares at Maddie, hoping she will reconsider but she won't even give him the courtesy of looking at him. This is the bad feeling he felt this morning. Eddie is at a loss for words and has no idea what to do next. He has to find a way to talk to Buck. He needs to plead for his forgiveness and hope that he won't lose the best thing that happened to both him and his son.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this will make it worth it. I will be posting at least two to three more works in this series. Feedback is loved and appreciated. Also, not beta read. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
